In The Lion's Den
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: A different story of Isabella and Edward A friend and a vampire, Bella slowly edges her way back into life, returning to Volterra. Meeting up with old friends can bring her to new places, and closer to her dreams than ever before. One last chance to love
1. Returning

Prologue, Returning

_Vampire Crayons_

I was human once, as we all were. So unlike these warm blooded creatures dallying in the sunny streets of the modern world of today, as I walked along in the shade of the alley ways, observing: Young and old stumbled, skipped, and hobbled in their heeled shoes while carrying steamed coffees and mouthing the words chanting silently on their music players.

So long ago, I remember, my own mortal friends blushing and smiling coyly at the city's handsome bachelors, twirling their hair and smoothing their skirts. They had such short lives, living and dying after one another. But I was never part of this quaint time. I was born, died, and reborn again two centuries before them, yet I am timeless. With my forever pale and seventeen face and graceful figure, I was everywhere, every time, fearing and wanting all.

There was no hiding the truth of what I am from myself, but, yet, I tried. For a long time I ran away from all those familiar faces, frozen in beauty, like mine. I cloaked myself in the living and the latest styles, imitating those around me. I memorized the music playing in all the popular shops, danced like the television stars, and talked in the young ones' slang terms. For awhile, I felt like the top of the world rested under my feet, until they aged and I couldn't hold on anymore. I fled; I just wasn't them anymore- the soft fleshy lovers, none of them mine.

But I was past that phase of newborn angst, now. I know, and could admit what I am: Isabella, beautiful, eternal, and cunning. And here I was, coming to face where this started. Home again, Voterra, the city of the Vampires.


	2. Dust

Chapter One, Dust

_Vampire Crayons_

I stopped at one of the corner shops to buy myself a hooded sweatshirt. Sure, someone in a thick clothing in the middle of the summer months, a little odd; but then again, a model like girl with sequins for skin… yeah, uh, I'd side with the first choice. The Volturi spared no second or life to take action when one of their kinds disobeyed the laws, even for an old friend like me. Storing these thoughts back in my mind, I pulled the hood over my bowing head and to my eyebrows and left the store when I was properly concealed.

No one paid any notice to the young woman stalking her way to the castle terrace with hunched shoulders. I was dressed, also, in unremarkable jeans, worn sneakers, and a graphic tee shirt that would look plain against anyone who wasn't a vampire. The only attention I gathered was two little girls staring shocked as this tourist looking me approached the castle gates. My shaded face was hidden from the two so they couldn't see my knowing smirk. After my many years of existing among mortals I was able to read all the signs and expressions that flicker across their faces. Most humans were predictable, and others to young to have any distinguishing personalities.

At the stone walls that held the fixed iron gates I could clearly smell the vampires inside; they had multiplied. With my nostrils dilated I pushed on the heavy metal bar for a lock that was too strong for a single human to lift, not that they wanted to. I knew from experience just how terrifying and macabre the chateau could be. I had once lived here.

The entrance walkway was easily crossed in my elegant and long strides and soon enough I was knocking at the great oak and metal enforced doors. The pounding echoed deep inside until the sound was returned by the faint tapping of footsteps. The foot falls were too heavy to be vampire, so that must mean… but they wouldn't… would they? I never knew Aro and his brothers to keep humans as pets in their home.

"Hello," The middle aged woman, not immortal, but still with soft prettiness, showed no surprise at my presence. "Are you an acquaintance of the masters, or are you visiting?"

With eyebrows raised, I replied with a wily smile, "Both. My name is Isabella Swan; you may tell Aro, Marcus, and Caius that I've come."

She nodded and stepped aside for me to enter. The room was modernized with angular leather sofas, potted plants, and a radio tinkling in the rafters. "Wait here," And she left, leaving me to my own musings.

I haven't been home for many a decade, maybe even a century. Funny, that when you've seen so many places you've called your own, the only place you spent less than a few years in you are most attached to. I can still recall my old room, probably filled by another vampire in my absence. On one wall was a scarlet leather sofa resting on the softest cream colored carpet bare feet have ever set foot on. Cluttering the entire other wall were my classical books, not classical then but now, and candelabras lighting the surfaces. It was hokey, I know, since I cannot sleep, I still had a bed. It was large and feathered with a white-lacey coverlet. I used to lounge and lean against the pillows with a book crooked in my perfect hands. I would have already read the novel and wouldn't need to again because of my photographic memory. But that was something I indulge in. Reading felt so human and full of life, even though when I read I was as still as the stone I envisioned myself made of. I had a wide collection of handheld instruments: violins, violas, flutes, drums, and others: and artworks- all painted because of the era. Even some I painted myself. Ah, fine memories…

"Bella!" Someone interrupted my thoughts with a shout of joy. "You're finally back! You're back! Welcome home!" Caius, the usually dour of the three leaders, ensconced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in reply, drawing in his sharp and sweet odor from his long black cloak. He was my favorite of all of them, more like a brother to me whenever I needed one; we had many conversations together and spent much of my time in Volterra in each others' company. Next was Marcus, the quiet one who took much pride in his political duty- if that's any way to call the job of the ruling class. Finally, Aro brought me into his own embrace; he was the friendliest of all, sure, but also the one with the most power, voice, and the great ability of reading minds. I was glad the sun was out and shining and I had to cover my skin. I wasn't quite ready to share my thoughts from the past centuries to my family, yet.

I grinned wider and said, "I would've come to the throne room if you'd asked. I don't deserve such a friendly greeting after all the time I spent running away from you three."

"Ah, but we didn't ask, little Bella," Caius replied happily. I rolled my eyes and gave him another hug.

"I'm sure you found your reasoning along your journeys," Marcus said politely which the white haired brother scolded, "Let her be, she doesn't need your chiding right now," although that was least thing he could possibly be doing. "Come, see your room. We knew you'd be back-." A sharp cough interrupted this along with another glare. "_I knew_ you'd be back. We kept it intact, though I'm sure it's seen some aging."

"You kept my room," I whispered, my voice still quavering. If I was able to cry from happiness, now would be the time. My reaction made all three vampires to smile. "Thank you. Do you mind, I wish to see it now?" They assured me with shaking heads that I was allowed to go as I please.

How very much… the same it looked. The laced bed, weathered now to match the color of the still soft carpet. The books along the shelves were coated with a heavy layer of dust and the sofa had dulled a bit- even the candles on the candelabras were the same, melted just the way I'd left them last. I bit my lip and dry sobbed for a moment before composing myself and flinging myself onto the bed covers.

A wave of dust sprouted up from the holes in the fabric it had been nestled in and swirled around me. Stupid self, I had kept up with the habit of breathing and I _just_ _had_ to inhale right then. I jumped off the mattress, sputtering and shaking out my sweatshirt and jeans.

"Well, it needs sprucing up," I muttered to myself.


	3. Heading

Chapter Two, Heading

_Vampire Crayons_

Resting my elbows against the window sill, I sighed, letting my gaze drift over the courtyard below. Green, black, and red plants bordered the stone and grew in between the cracks. I couldn't imagine the last time this space was used, looking very overgrown and such; too many sunny days in Volterra. I might have possibly jumped down just to touch the soft grass if it weren't for the fixed glass window pane baring my way.

Glass, lovely invention, essentially- keeps everything out while still being able to see what's outside. It's clear, smooth, and flawless, and cool to the touch on the fleshiest hands. Toddlers pressed their faces up to the panes on their parents' cars, trying to push them open and feel the wind on their rosy cheeks. But for them, it's a boundary that can't be crossed. This didn't exist for me, though. With the slightest kiss of my fingernail against the window, the glass would shatter and rain down in potentially deadly shards to the wily flowers below.

Surprisingly, I am reminded of myself whenever I looked through the glass. I am finally returned to live the life of a true vampire: to drink blood, hide in the darkness, and brood around musty places. Already, they had cloaked me in the Volturi's signature robes and had me 'dine' with them in the great hall. I never liked their informal way of treating their meals: tossing them aside and into the sewers after the once humans were dead. All of my victims were given to a proper burial and a last prayer. Here, the immortals' customs lay thick upon the company, pressing me down into their arms until I no longer felt whole or human. Aro, Marcus, and Caius argued that the humans make us whole, because that's what we are. But they never traveled outside their palace walls and their network of castle guards; they haven seen of felt what I have. And from our first gathering I knew coming home was a mistake. I was pure and un-punctured glass, easily broken by one wrong move, one wrong choice.

For many years I coexisted with the humans, adopting their ridiculous ways and meeting them at cafes for a drink, which I would casually excuse myself from. My immortal beauty was intimidating to them, but still, it lured them, and I collected myself many friends. Of course, I left them all in the end, when I could no longer look the part that I was playing. Yet, because of all of this, I realized that humans weren't like tissues you could use and throw away; they were souls. Perhaps to some of my kind they don't have any faith and think they have been cut out of this hope, but not me. I hardly think it was any of our faults when it came to how we came to be. We are murderers, wraiths, loners; however, we are still people, therefore we have souls.

With stiff elbows, I pushed off the ledge and set out to find my masters. I found only one, Marcus, who busied himself with a table filled with rolled out maps from all eras, hunched over in his chair in the grand library. When I came to know him I found that Marcus was an explorer, though he couldn't tear himself away from his brothers. He ordered various members to travel to far off places and take pictures, buy souvenirs and observe. He amassed his maps and sea charts, being astounded as the globe seemed to change every year, a favorite of his pastimes.

"Marcus," I said with a bow. He turned slowly and returned the gesture before patting the chair beside him. I obliged and brought myself closer to the maps. "I have something to ask you."

"Then ask," his pale hand returned to the most recent of the charts and traced the lines of longitude and latitude.

"I would like to leave, if that is okay with you… ugh, and the others?"

"Why are you asking me?" I detected a sour edge to his voice. "We've never stopped you before." His lips pressed together tightly as he fought a grimace.

"Because," I replied sadly. "Last time I made a mistake when I ran off without even a by-your-leave. I can't allow myself to do that again."

Marcus still wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Then stay."

"No, I can't. I don't belong here, this is my home, but I can not stay. I've made myself comfortable with the living world and it with me. But it's just so different here, _too _different. I need to leave, you see?" No response.

I lifted one hand out of the folds of my robe and pointed to the map he was looking at now. "Look at this, Marcus," I said, tracing the continents and islands. "All these places filled with wonders. I know these places like the back of my hand. Then here," I stopped at Italy. "This is where you are, and you know this place just as I don't. I'm still out there, no matter where I am, even if my body is stuck here."

"Aro, Caius," Marcus shouted to his brothers. "Come quickly." Then he spoke to me. "If this is what you wish, I will discuss it with them. So leave, now. I will call for you when we are done."

And I waited a long time back in the confines of my room. I tried to preoccupy myself with reading of my personal favorites, _Jane Eyre_. No such luck, chucking the book to the side and instead positioning a mandolin in my arms. The sound wasn't right and the strings un-tuned from the years of solitude. Dejected, I threw the instrument across the floor with the book and lay down prostrated on the bed. With my head in the pillows I let out a tiny scream and kicked my legs around like an immature child. Suspense would kill me if I wasn't already dead.

"Isabella, Dear." Jane's small arctic fingers massaged my back. "Come along now, our leaders are waiting for you. They sent me to find you. So hurry up and compose yourself." She lifted me by a limp hand and tugged me down the stone stairwells. It wasn't until I reached the throne room and stood before the three awesome vampires that I finally became conscious of their staring eyes and my nerves.

Caius wouldn't look at me, frowning off into the distance. Aro tried to smile but only managed to put his mouth in a drawn line. Marcus bored into my head with understanding and resentment for it, and I could only listen.

"We have decided," Aro said in a booming and pleasant tone. "That you may leave us, if you so desire, but…" My fists clenched instinctively and jaw tightened. "We have one request."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and asked, "What is your condition?"

"Condition, oh, no." Aro said, delighted that I was going along with their plan. "You have always been valuable to us, Bella, and we only ask one thing. We would like you to stay with some friends of ours, the Cullens. Carlisle and his coven have been living amongst the humans since they first formed, and we would feel safe having you there with them. There are many to their family and offer some of the best protection. The Cullens live in a rather overcast town in Washington, U.S.A. They attend school-."

"Very well," I interrupted.

Later that day, I found the sun escaping me and night settling in over the horizon outside my paned window. My bags, three, were full of necessities and things I couldn't part with: A golden wood violin, Jane Eyre and a volume of Jane Austen classics, a painting of me with Jane and Heidi outside the chateau in matching black dresses, wearing red roses in our hair, and an Ivory handled brush my French mother, Renee, had given me on my sixteenth birthday, the year before I was changed. These were my prized possessions, stuffed beside clothes, shoes, and cleaning products. Ready to go, I hoisted all of the luggage up in my arms and down the empty, ominous halls of the castle.

My footfalls echoed down the paths as I tried to distract myself by recounting the visit Caius had paid me while I was packing.

"_Here," He said, thrusting a few rustling papers at my chest. I snatched them all as they hit me with an 'oomph'. "There's a note for you and a letter for the Doctor, Carlisle Cullen. In yours I included directions to their residence and a map of Forks, Washington from Marcus. Aro welcomes you any time you wish to visit us, though we know better now than to expect a permanent stay."_

"_Caius, that's hardly fair. Marcus must have covered this with you, I need to leave, my sanity depends on it. Besides, it's not like we'll never meet again. And you know I love you, brother." Then in my best hippie talk I added, "Peace, dude. Relax and smell the gardenias, man. Joy to the world!"_

_At this, he just had to crack a smile, and that was all the leeway I needed to give him the hug I know he deserved. _

"_You're really leaving, Bella?" He held me away at arms length to see my nod. "Then I wish you bon voyage, my dear friend." I loosened his grip and stepped back._

"_Do you remember the first time we met, and Alec brought me to the throne room? I thought I was going to final judgment, only to find you wanted me part of the family."_

"_Mm, yes, and what I great gift you brought along with you, my little mademoiselle! Along with that accent, I thought it would never go away- the entire court couldn't understand you for years!" We laughed until we, well, tried to cry and then he left leaving me to my own devices. It felt like a final parting, but I knew it wasn't true. Someday I wouldn't be back, but Caius was right, I would never stay here for good. _

I rushed past the sleeping secretary in the visitors' lobby and slipped out the door, dragging my suitcases out behind me into the timid night. The moon shone brightly over the gleaming black stretch of the limo the other's hired for my transport to the plane-station. I ignored all its fancy trimmings and the ogling human driver in the front seat, just to stare up at the faint stars, washed out by the city's street lamps and lit rooms.

"Good bye, fair city. Forks… here I come," I whispered and slipped into the vehicle and out of sight.


	4. Muse

Chapter Three, Muse

_Vampire Crayons_

"Oh, Isabella, you are so pretty! If only I had a face like yours, maybe I would get looks like you. I bet even Mathew would take a second glance." Silly Maria, never quite honest, yet not lying, she was very intuitive and cunning for one as young as her.

"Maria, you posses the inhuman beauty like I do, so there's no doubt in that area. Cheer up, you're one of the most powerful coquettes in this town; even Mathew could never resist you."

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, balancing a perfectly styled curl in the palm of her hand. "Like he would ever have a chance. I, Maria, always get what I want." And perhaps, from my own experience with this vampire, I discovered the only thing she desired more than the affection of mortal men was power- absolute power. Sweet, innocent looking Maria, you would never have presumed that. But I understood better than to think of her in that way. _Two years later, Maria would create her first army of Newborns and rage war in the southern most point of Texan territory alongside her minions, where I would leave her to her own evil doings. Today, I was almost to absolutely positive that Maria's existence was over, along with so many others who still fought silently in the backstreets of the human world. _

Not long after leaving the warm states of the south, I traveled north to the Carolinas and farther north, where I met more civilized friends than the plantation owners' richly dressed daughters hiking up their skirts and slumping around like farm hands. At this point, all my acquaintances were humans, blushing and gasping for air while fluttering their embroidered and painted fans. I grew to love one of them, almost like a sister to me, but never quite as loved as child-like Jane: Sarah. Sarah's was very blatant and energetic. She was neither enigmatic nor lethargic at any point of the day; you could almost consider her a vampire from the lack of sleep she acquired.

"This hat?" Sarah held up a ridiculously large silk hat plumed with colorful feathers. "Or this one?" The latter was a simple straw weaved sun hat, that I concurred would compliment her calico dress much better than the first.

"The straw one, with the blue ribbon." As was expected, Sarah sneered at me and tossed the hat on the bed and, instead, adorned the feathers. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, may I wear the hat instead?"

"That boring thing, of course! Only _you_ would want to wear something so bland." We chuckled together as I delicately placed the top on my dark locks that I had previously tied back into a loose and youthful knot. _Sarah married at a young age to a man she dearly loved and gave birth to three handsome sons with the same wispy blonde hair and freckles she had. I considered all three my temporary children, that is, until it became time to disappear, once again, into the abyss of life._

I've known many vampires and humans, friends and foes, and yet, I am still alone.


	5. Salutations

Chapter Four, Salutations

_Vampire Crayons_

It was late when I arrived, with the sun just peaking over the dampened trees and building tops. But of course the sun was still well hidden behind a mass of clouds; clouds that might decide to rain over the town's inhabitants later on today. All in all, Seattle is a beautiful and quaint place, booming with life even this early in the morning, and very wet. Too wet to my liking, really. Nothing in comparison to the grandiose cobblestone castles in Volterra, nor cold as Russian winters or warm like African Savannahs, but it had its own charms. Meager as they may be.

Just as I stepped through the attached hallway connecting the plane to the platform, some creature or another assaulted me with a hug.

"Thank goodness you made it! We've been in the waiting area since yesterday. Though it was only a vision and we weren't sure you were coming, I had hoped… you'll learn to love it here!"

It was a girl, vampire by strength and pale skin. She had spiked ink-black hair that tickled my chin; I was no skyscraper but this girl was short! Almost Jane's childlike height. Yet her face was of a grown woman's and waited for any kind of response from me.

"Hello," I greeted. "I'm Isabella. Are you part of the Cullen family?"

"Alice Brandon Cullen, the youngest Cullen. The rest are not far off in a couple of chairs. You should come meet them. We have been expecting you."

"How did you know I was coming? I don't think Aro sent along a message…"

"You came from the Volturi?" Her eyes widened and sparkled in wonder. "I didn't know you were that connected? Don't they hoard their members? I never heard of them ever letting someone walk out of the city."

"Just depends on who you are. We're old friends, and I never like to make a permanent residency at the castle. It's much too… I don't know… dreary. Their wives never clean anything up. Nobody ever takes two looks at the garden anymore." I sighed, thinking of that overgrown garden underneath my window. There was a time when you could actually walk there. I considered it my place. Probably went to ruins as soon as I left, seeing as though no one else had the heart to tend to it.

"Hm," She said, and I allowed her to lead me by the hand to wherever it was she was taking me. "And to answer your first question: I have the gift of foresight. I get visions, and I saw you coming yesterday."

"Did you see any other visions of me?" No one could help but be curious about it. How many times does one meet an actual fortuneteller? I'd gotten my palms read by some hyped up hippies and mad women looking for a few bucks, but no genuine psychics. It's an odd hobby but I've always been interested in the future.

"Oh, one or two."

"Please tell me," I begged.

She cracked a smile. "It would be my pleasure… you'll be starting highschool with my siblings and I in a few days and you'll have an argument with your English teacher… and without seeing the future I can tell you that you and I, and possibly my sister Rosalie, will be going on a shopping spree very soon."

"Is that your family?" I asked, eyeing the several beautiful people all lounging in their chairs, yet seeming to be posing like models at the same time. Humans and vampires had always told me I was pretty, but I didn't have the same ice queen look as the blonde woman or gentlefolk appearance like the red haired vampire. They've told me I was more of a delicate beauty, mysterious, but they all thought me an angel before even putting two and two together that I might be a vampire- of course only immortals would put that together. I don't mind the comments, but I knew I never would be the standoffish gorgeous that some of these people are.

"The very ones." She let go of my hand to stand beside a very tall blonde vampire with a straight smiled aimed directly at me.

"Howdy, Isabella. Glad you've come, finally. My wife has been so excited lately, and it's been driving the rest of us insane." Alice jabbed him in the side with an elbow. "Ouch. Oh and my name's Jasper." They sat down then while Jasper rubbed his side and Alice continued grinned and visibly bouncing in her seat. I liked that couple. They completed each other; one calm, and one energetic and one tall while the other is short. Alice's modern tongue was softened a bit by her husband's southern lilt.

Standing up, who I assumed to be the coven leader, spoke. "I am Carlisle, the head of this family, and this is my wife, Esme." His hand waved in the direction of a good-looking woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. She looked on warmly. "These are the other 'children': Emmett" Burly with a boyish face "Rosalie" The blonde supermodel "and Edward." The loner in this group. Underneath his tousled fiery locks his eyes held intelligence and sadness. He gave his own hello to me like everyone else, but his voice was like velvet, more refined, and very gentleman like- as I had assumed.

"My name is Isabella, as you all know by now. But I prefer Bella, please."

"Come, Bella. Let's get your bags," the matronly Esme said getting up and putting an arm around my shoulder.

Followed by "Ooh! I cant wait to see if she has any designer labels in her wardrobe!" "We'll have to arm wrestle!" "I'll get her signed up for the school." "Wonder if she's any good at video games."

Edward sauntered up to my other side, not occupied by Esme. From his profile I could see he had one of those classically straight noses that I always liked on people. Most of my human friends were made because of this trait; that and the fact I always was interested in them- to see if beautiful mortals really are as shallow as novels portray them. If they were vain and knew it this was more than likely to be true. And I liked that. Never telling me I was beautiful because they'd rather I tell them, so I never had to worry about too many acquaintances with insecurities about that. They intermingled with the best people and best fashions that I knew they wouldn't need me once I decided to leave. Those were the best friends for a vampire. But I knew Edward would be different. Like a gut feeling.

"Welcome to the family," He said lightly with a crooked smile and a tip of his head.


	6. Histoire

Chapter Five, Histoire

_Vampire Crayons_

I was laughing hysterically in the car beside Alice as Carlisle drove his family- whom were squished uncomfortably in the back seat, probably also illegally- back to their home I'd be staying at. Right now the entire pack of Cullens were drilling me with questions, and finding many of my responses funny, apparently.

"You tried getting a tattoo during Woodstock?" Emmett gasped through his chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, yes. And it might have worked if the ink didn't wash off my skin. The tattoo artist kicked me out of his tent after I broke three needles. I most likely ruined his business for the concert."

"So, afterwards…" I began again. "I left the U.S. and traveled to Paris and decided to visit the Louvre… again."

"How many times have you been there?" Edward asked.

"So many times I lost count. I was born in Paris you know?" All the vampires waited eagerly for me to continue. "My mother was a French Lady and my father a wealthy Italian aristocrat. They married and I was an only child, good natured and lovely- for that time period. But when the French revolution came our family was in danger. On my mother's pleading my father snuck me in with a group of travelers heading off towards Italy. I was to be delivered to his family there. Unfortunately I never saw my parents again, but I survived. That's where Aro discovered me and I was changed shortly after my seventeenth birthday."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, like he was apologizing after hearing about a death.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him incredulously. Without waiting for an answer I continued. "I always enjoyed museums, and the Louvre is no different. My favorite is this one civil war museum I visited somewhere…"

I noticed Jasper pick up his head and he had a look of pride. "I was an officer in the confederate army once," he announced with a smug grin.

I nodded and smiled; he seemed pleased with this reaction. "I remember the civil war. I stayed in the south for the most part. But the vampires of then weren't fighting the same war."

His face saddened considerably. "I know that. I fought it both. A vampire named Maria found me and changed me. She made me fight other newborns, even when I wasn't a newborn anymore. I finally ran away after a few years of havoc. Not long after Alice found me, dragged me to this coven, and we've been happy ever since." He tightened his arm around Alice's shoulders while she looked up lovingly at him.

"Maria you said?" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"I knew her!" I jumped up and down in my seat for a moment. "We were best friends during the war, shopping and everything together. I think I brought along a pair of gloves she and I used to share. Anyways… Maria always was a good girl. I wouldn't fight with her though. She was power mad, unlike me. Do you know what happened to her?"

Again with the sad face. His wife had to answer for him. "We're sorry to say," Alice whispered. "But Maria was killed not long after Jasper left."

Ah. I understood now. Jasper must have been an esteemed warrior. He must blame her extinction on his leaving. He should know though that was Maria's fate as soon as she was created was to die. Amiable a girl as she was, Maria was a very unstable vampire.

"Power corrupts even the best of people," I allowed. I wouldn't let the grief overpower me. Taking a large swallow I kept afloat the conversation.

"I've never been this far west before. Manifest destiny has never been my strong point," I chuckled, transitioning easily into a good mood.

"I met Lewis and Clark," Carlisle said with a smile from the front seat. "Two very odd gentlemen, you should know. I should've liked to join their exploration, just not with them. Each of them was crazy in their own ways. They made an odd pair." He shook his head and chuckled. "They remind me a lot of Emmett: Do anything to catch a bear."

Emmett punched his fist into the air. "Heck yes! Bella, have you even tried grizzly bear before? It's the best!" Rosalie- who sat on his lap- told him to stop wiggling before she fell. "Sorry, Rosie," he said, looking like a scolded child. Out of all of them, Emmett is _whipped_.

"So, what's high school like?"

"You mean you've never been to one, dear?" Esme questioned incredulously.

"Well, I've had a tutor before when I was much younger. However, when I was being educated I learned about etiquette, reading, poetry and embroidering. This was before the women's rights movements, so… No. I can't say I've ever been to a school."

"You'll love it, Bells," Rosalie assured me. "Alice and I will get you an outfit for your first day. Just make sure everyone knows you're too good for them, like me, and you'll have no problems with the other students. There are just those days before you go hunting where the bloodlust pisses you off, you know?"

"Ha, ha, I do know. Why talk when you could be helping your appetite?"

"Exactly."

"Speaking of appetite," Carlisle chimed in. "What is your diet like? Judging by your resistance so far you must be…"

"Oh no, my usual meal is humans, but I'm fully capable of changing my habits without any trouble. I have a tolerance for human blood that is very strong. So strong I've had some human friends in the past I used to keep company with. I should be no trouble, really."

"Phew. That's good to know," Edward said, pretending to wipe his brow.

"Pardon?"

Alice spoke up this time. "Do you really think we'd cast you out of our home just because you have a difficult time around humans? We're thankful you don't, of course, but we have our own manners. Besides, you're practically part of the family now. Being vegetarians and all causes other vampires not to like us so much. If there wasn't a few other's like us and if Carlisle wasn't friends with Aro… well, we might have been alienated."

"But still well respected; the Volturi admire not only their friend, but his opposition to blood."

"Thank you," Carlisle beamed.

"Speaking of family…" Emmett started. "What's Bella's story? Is she a second cousin from France? I mean, you have noticed her accent, haven't you?"

I squeaked, "Oh no! I thought I lost that."

Carlisle laughed in the driver's seat. "I've been around for a much longer time than you, Isabella, and I can tell you it never goes away. For Jasper especially. Esme and I had to fake an adoption certificate stating we took a trip down to Texas to get him." The others chuckled lightly, Jasper's southern lilt very noticeable indeed. Carlisle was right: he must be over 300 years old and still have that English drawl to his voice. Sometimes you can just tell.

"Let's call her Isabella… Swan," Edward offered.

"Swan?" His pixie-like sister inquired.

"They're nice birds."

"Ugh… birds!" Emmett said, wiggling once again while Rosalie tried to get comfortable once again. "Have none of you seen _The Birds_? It's a Hitchcock film! Come on you guys! Bird's a creepy man-eating killers!"

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was such the goofy older brother. As silly as he can be I like him for what he is just the same. "Swan is fine, Edward. Thank you."

"The birds will get you, I'm serious!" Emmett warned.

"Shut up!" Alice told him. "Continuing… Bella is a family friend visiting from France for her Junior year. She's never been attacked by a flock of birds, though her last name is Swan. Sound good everyone?" We all mumbled our approval and shook our heads.

"We're here!" Esme announced as Carlisle cut the power on the car.


End file.
